A Bittersweet Type of Love
by Addicted-To-Tic-Tacs
Summary: I love Allen Walker. It was understandable. The demon part of me wants to see him suffer but the human part wants to embrace him. It’s a bittersweet type of love. Road x Allen. One-shot


**AN: This is my version of the final fight with Road. Hopefully it will be liked. **

**Warning: First fanfic so go easy on me. I've never seen the contribution flames have to a story so if you turn those unwanted flames into constructive criticism then I will gladly read them! xD Thanks! Sorry for unintended OOCness**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

A Bittersweet Type of Love

Drip Drip Drip; The sound of my blood hitting the rock floor in a silent patter brought me back to my senses. It was either eerie quiet or my own distinct heartbeat was drowning out the movement of my enemy. Either way it didn't look good. As my clouded mind slowly came back to my senses I started to recall the last 10 minutes of my life.

"_Lavi!" I heard him cry over the roar of the wind and fire moving together to create the form of a fierce looking dragon. With such suffering, pain, and need; For once I wished he would call my name out like that. My Allen. The only one I ever wanted. The only one who was so different from the rest, so full of lost hope._

_I wanted to break him so badly. Make him see that the humans he fights for are sick, twisted creatures that only deserve to die. I wanted to see that hate and murderous intent in his eye, so badly that I would do anything. _

_I stood kneeling down clutching Tyki Mikk, my family, close to me. Allen had "killed" him with that annoying sword of his and though I wasn't sobbing over the loss of my brother I was highly disturbed that My Allen would do such a thing._

_I would punish him for causing unwanted pain to Tyki. It was a matter of pride and revenge. Making Allen kill his friend might actually bring those beloved murderous eyes of his back to me. The desire for that emotion of his was immense and I yearned for it. _

_Caught in the revere of my thoughts I didn't see the spiraling fire that was headed toward me. Knocked straight out of my arms Tyki landed on the floor a good yard away from or original position while I was sent spiraling backwards into the fit of the fire. _

_The fire was annoying as it licked against my skin. It wasn't causing any damage it was just sort of that feeling you get when you're tickled. I was floating in the flames and I could move slightly through it like wading through super thick water. I felt content with just laying there waiting for the flames to disappear. _

_What surprised me the most was the unexpected knife that struck through my chest. Of course the sudden knife wouldn't kill me. Only make all of my illusions weaken. Including the one that was currently harboring itself in Lavi's mind, which seemed to have broken even before the knife had struck. My Allen's friends all seemed to be so strong-willed, an annoying trait in humans._

"_You figured it out" I stated, as my blood dripped slowly down the side of my lip. I felt a smirk slowly crawl on my face, though I was highly dissatisfied with the turn of events. _

"_You seem to be infatuated with Allen" Lavi's voice rang throughout my dream world. It was like I could see him in my mind hovering over Allen's body a knife struck through his chest which evidently struck through mine._

"_It's a shame how things turned out" I said, closing my eyes. I embraced the feelings of death because I knew they would disappear soon leaving me with an unsatisfied desire, once again. _

_The walls of flame around me quickly turned into an ice cold chill that left me breathless. Kicking the sides of the wall I tumbled out landing gracefully on my feet the dream knife still visibly stuck in my chest._

_It weakened me as I sat down and pulled it out. It disappeared into the air like scattered dust. The blood dripped out of my wound the healing was going to be slow. I now knew this to be true; my mind games were never figured out before. It unnerved me, that I might be losing my touch. Sleep, to quickly heal my wounds, soon carried me away into my own dream._

I looked up to see my enemy's in the distance. They were slowly helping each other up. Only one of them was making there way over to me. My Allen was coming. It delighted me to see him walk slowly over to me sword extended. Yet something was missing, and as I looked at his eyes I knew the killer intent I so wanted to see wasn't there. The only thing that was behind those eyes was pity, tenderness and love.

Yes, the love was undeniable. I guess it should be expected, I am demon and human the two things in the world he swore to destroy and love. Yet why did his love fill me with such hope and enjoyment. His eyes lowered to me, his face almost thoughtful.

He was underestimating me. My wound was healed, I could move right now and stick my hand through his chest and relish in the fact that his blood would drip over my hands. Yet it wouldn't give me my desired emotion. To see the life drain out of Allen's eyes wasn't my wish.

So I waited for the strike that would cleanse me of my Noah and make me human. The unexplained enjoyment I felt at seeing those loved filled eyes finally hit me as his sword raised above my chest.

I love Allen Walker. It's crazy to think, but I am partly human. It was understandable. The demon part of me wants to see him suffer but the human part wants to embrace him. It's a bittersweet type of love. The irony was cruel.

"What love do you hold for me, Allen?" I asked, as the sword swung down on me. The sword didn't connect to my body; it hovered inches away from my heart. Allen had frozen. Not taken the kill. He had hesitated and that showed me signs of weakness. Signs that my demon side instantly reacted to.

"Love, to one day free you of your demon" He replied, the sword moved back to his side. To me, on the outside he looked fierce, determined, and overall a god. Yet on the inside he was hurting, fighting with the thoughts that I was human. Fighting to overcome the blossoming love he had for me. I could see it clear as day, and my human side instantly reacted to those signs of love. Once again it left me with conflicting emotions.

It also made me giddy. It gave me a burst of energy a way to spend my moments with my love. My Allen. Slowly like a slinking cat, I grabbed on to his wrist and even slower pulled myself up. I could feel his eyes following my movements watching for any sign of a killer intent. Yet I knew he wouldn't find one. I didn't want to break Allen right now I wanted to hold him.

So that's what I did. I felt the heat radiating off of him as I slide my hand up his arm. It moved so that it rested on his shoulder, gently. My other hand wrapped around his neck and my head slowly lowered down to rest against his chest. I listened to the distinct patter of his heartbeat. It was different then mine. The sound was lovely like a bird flapping its wings.

"Allen" I sighed against him. I felt him tense up but then slowly relax as I stayed in this position. I wish it would stay like this forever. His body was so warm, so familiar.

I looked up at him and went on the balls of my feet to raise myself higher. It was a slow movement. I didn't want to have jerky movements otherwise it might startle him. He reminded me of a mouse and I was the cat. Except in this twisted version I was giving myself to him.

Ever so lightly I brushed my lips against his. It was a simple kiss. It was light like a feather smoothly running over my mouth. There was no hunger or lust behind it. No passion or grace. It was just the moment and the feeling of simplistic love. The love one would share between a hunter and its prey.

That had been the second time I kissed Allen Walker. And like the first time something had interrupted our moment the second time seemed no different. The distinct feeling of the sword stabbing through my side was enough for me to break the kiss and look down eyes wide in shock.

The sword that had so surely struck through Tyki Mikk's heart was now stuck in my side. I looked up at Allen to see him too in surprise. Allen's hand was not the only hand attached to the sword.

As I followed the foreign hand to its owner I saw the face of the beautiful Lenalee. Her usual serene face was contorted into anger and slight jealousy. The sword flared alive as it was pushed slightly deeper into my body.

"Allen, she's not human" Lenalee said, her lips were pursued and she tightened her grip on Allen's hand. My Allen's hand. The annoyance that pierced through me was deep. It cut through any rationality I had left. To feel Lenalee die before my hands was now my only thought at the moment. My hand twitched to react. I was only a few centimeters away from her throat it would be so easy to wrap my hand firmly around her neck and squeeze the life out of her.

The feeling in my hand was draining out of me. It was now or never. I looked at Allen and all those swirling thoughts in my head stopped. He was crying. Tears ran down his slight dirt coated cheeks and dripped on my hand.

It was horrible to see him cry. If to embrace him was my one desire then to see him cry was something I loathed. I knew he was crying for my demon soul now put to rest but it would have been nice if he was crying because he didn't want to loose me.

My hand was slowly loosing the grip around his neck and I fell from him. The sword was pulled out of me and strong arms wrapped around me to lay me on the ground. I opened my eyes to see Allen and no one else. Smoke was coming from the wound as I felt my Noah scream in pain inside of me. I twitched slightly but no scream came from my lips.

Why was I feeling relief? I was normal again. Going to be forced to walk the world as one of the humans I so despised. Yet the relief I felt was undeniable and unexplained. As the Noah slowly but surly slipped away so did my consciousness.

"I love you, Road Kamelot" Allen's voice whispered softly into my ear. It was a whisper that was quickly carried away by the wind. No one would know that Allen Walker loved me, Road Kamelot, and secretly that's how I wanted it to be. A love for us two only.

As I drifted off into the start of my new reborn life I new one thing was true.

It was definitely a bittersweet love.

**AN: Review please! Don't be lazy**


End file.
